Performance
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Robert x Julia. Lemon. A big castle, an amazing collection of luxurious cars, his own airplane and one of the biggest bank accounts in Germany. Everyone thought Robert had it all. Oh, how wrong they all were.


Edited to fit the rules of

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade doesn´t belong to me

**Pairing: **Robert x Julia

**Warning: **Heterosexual lemon

**Performance.**

After all the teasing, it was just a matter of time for Julia and Robert to continue where they left it the previous night.

Robert took her to his room in the castle, the master bedroom.

Julia had never seen such a beautiful and big dormitory. It was filled with gorgeous neogothic ornaments and suited perfectly with the rest of the castle. The room even had its own fireplace.

"Is this where you sleep?" – She asked as she sat down on the bed

"Yes – he sat next to her and removed her hair from her face and leaned forward. Just before kissing her, he whispered – and this is where you´ll sleep from now on".

Julia felt shivers traveling down her spine when he said that, and couldn´t help to blush when the German's lips caressed hers.

He made her lay on her back in the bed. He placed himself on top of her, moving his mouth from her lips to her neck while touching here and there with his hands.

Short and low sighs came out from her mouth as he started removing piece by piece of her clothing. Not so fast so she could enjoy his skin against hers, but he never stopped until she was completely naked below him.

Julia pulled his shirt off and started unbuttoning his pants. All of this happened while their shared a passionate kiss that turned them on even more.

The flame in the fireplace provided the perfect lighting for both of them to appreciate the other´s body when they were finally naked, rubbing their skins.

Julia´s body was thin, yet fit. She has just the exact amount of curves and her hair was scattered everywhere around them, it looked glossy and was the perfect frame for the whole scene.

On the other hand, Robert´s body was big and he had the twelve pack someone told Julia about, he was also strong, with a natural musculature all around. His skin shinned due to a light sheen of sweat, and his eyes were completely lost in Julia.

"You really are beautiful" – Said Robert and attacked her mouth again.

He started descending towards her chest, where he played for a while, licking and biting her nipples softly, obtaining moans from Julia, who only helped to make him even harder and she noticed it.

"And you really are big" – she commented on the size of his manhood

"Do you like what you see, then?" – His mouth continued traveling south, licking and giving soft bites on her stomach without stop moving.

"Ye… yes" – she answered

Robert smirked and jiggled a bit.

A few seconds later, he was already between her legs, licking all around her intimate part. It was driving her crazy. She grabbed his hair, which was soft and slipped through her fingers. One of his hands grabber her leg while the other headed to one of her nipples.

She wasn´t sure if what everyone else said about Robert being virgin was true, but he definitely knew what he was doing.

Her back arched back and forth, feeling thousand of electric currents traveling all around her body, while he kept giving that much amount of pleasure.

She grabbed Robert´s strong arms and enjoyed the feeling of belonging to such a powerful and classy man like him, who only liked things as elegant and luxurious as himself. That made her feel worthy, and it just felt awesome to have the German champion so committed to her.

A few minutes later, she made him stop because if not, she would be finishing before they could even start making love.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to his face where she kissed him and now shifted places. Now she was on top, in control, and it felt so delicious she didn´t waste any time in taking his manhood inside her mouth while grabbing his hands and lacing their fingers.

Julia was able to feel how Robert´s body tensed; enjoying himself in whatever Julia was doing to him, which felt heavenly.

"You have such a great mouth… I was dying to see what else you could do… you overcame my expectations"

"Oh, really…" – she replied which such a soft and sexy voice, that Robert felt a wave of ecstasy.

She felt it was enough, so she moved on top of his torso and whispered in his ear.

"I´ll show you my performance now"

She left herself get down on his hips as his big manhood penetrated her softly, making both of them moan at the delicious sensations that it triggered. She was so excited and horny already, she started moving in a fast rhythm while Robert helped her by moving her hips up and down.

Julia´s hair jumped as she moved, and Robert took his hands to her, caressing her skin so softly, it felt like the wings of butterflies.

What happened next was so fast she couldn´t describe it. He grabbed her waist and placed her below him. Then he started to thrust into her so fiercely and so fast she felt she could cum at any second. Her moans became, literally, shouts of pleasure.

"How does it feel, Julia? Do you like how I fuck you?"

That was too much. She was about to explode.

She never imagined herself doing that with the Captain of The Majestics, but Julia was enjoying herself like never before. Not only had he a smocking hot body, he was also considered and respectful, but he was also a beast. And she loved it.

"It feels so good" – she answered – "Do you?"

"It´s great. You are so tight and warm here…" – Robert changed the motion of his hips and now he was thrusting in circular movements that hit spots of Julia no one had ever reached before.

"Damn…" – she moaned as she surrendered to the wonderful feeling of her orgasm –"Don´t you dare to stop…"

Julia´s moans became louder than ever, Robert had to concentrate at his maximum to not cum as well, focusing on making her lose control as she was doing at the moment.

Her hands held Robert´s arms and she shut her eyes while arching her back and opening her mouth for being able to breathe and moan, her legs were shaking and Robert couldn´t get a grip on him anymore when the contractions in Julia´s insides became present and tightened around his manhood. Being that too much to handle, he let himself cum too, and he started sighing by the awesome feeling of orgasm while being still inside of her.

Julia felt it, both in his torso and between her legs. She continued with her eyes shut and the climax was still present in her body and it became even more intense while listening to Robert´s soft moans while he reached the maximum pleasure.

They both kept moving for a few minutes, until they became exhausted and then stopped.

Robert came out of her and then kissed her softly while caressing her face. Julia wrapped her arms through his neck and held him close. She could feel his heart beating fast against her chest and felt incredibly warm in that moment.

Finally, he separated from her to look for air and let his body fall to the mattress, resting. Julia smiled and looked for a comfortable position in his chest while he grabbed her from the waist and cuddled.

"It was so fucking good" – Robert said and kissed her forehead – "you are so amazing"

"Thanks, I enjoyed it a lot. You are very good yourself" – she replied, already remembering everything they had done

"I never thought I would say this but… I think I love you" – he said

"You think? Or you do?"

"I do"

Julia blushed.

"I want you to say it"

"What?"

"The whole thing. As a complete sentence."

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"… - sigh – I love you, Julia"

"I love you, Robert…"

He kissed her lips.

"This is the first time I´ll sleep cuddling"

He said after covering themselves with the blankets.

Robert was a billionaire, and he always had everything he ever wanted. But somehow, he had always felt something was missing. That he didn´t have everything.

But something had changed. Just after closing his eyes, he smiled. It was until that moment when he really had it all.


End file.
